ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet
is the second Ultraman Cosmos theatrical film adaptation, was released in Japan on August 3, 2002. It is also a direct sequel to the original Ultraman Cosmos television series. One month later, a re-edited version of the film titled was produced as a alternate version for the film in the wake of Taiyo Sugiura's arrest, replacing most of his on-screen scenes with newly filmed parts. Plot It has been a year since Musashi retired from being a Team EYES member and now he is finally pursuing his dream to become an astronaut. Musashi pilots his TECCH Spinnar KS-1 and went on a journey to Planet Juran. However, much to his horror, the planet appeared to be a reddish and dusty wasteland. Not only that, Parastan, the planet's protector died. Suddenly, a flying monster burst out from the ground and firing a reddish energy ball. As it is about to ram Musashi's TECCH Spinnar KS-1, Ultraman Cosmos appeared and saved him. As they dueled, Musashi founded that the monster is responsible for turning the Planet Juran into a barren wasteland via it's energy beam. Cosmos destroyed the monster, causing a giant explosion and quickly rescuing Musashi from the explosion. Musashi attended his childhood friend's wedding and later witnessed a mermaid. One of his friends, Tutomo, mocks him for believing in a mermaid but Mari objects it, implied that Musashi might be speaking the truth ever since his first encounter with Cosmos. As it starts to rain, Tutomo cowardly hides under the table with Mari mocking him, causing Tutomo to take a nearby soda and spray it on Mari, starting a soda fight with his friend as they are watched again by the mermaid. The next day, when Musashi and Mari went snorkeling, they discover a portal underwater and at the same time are ambushed by a stingray kaiju. As Musashi about to follow Mari, he is knocked down unconscious. Later, two figures approach to him. One a man and the other a woman/mermaid that he witnessed before. The man decides to eliminate Musashi for interfering with them but the woman objects, only too late as he already fired an energy blast at Musashi. He awakens at the hospital as his friends visits him but Mari was nowhere to be seen. Then, Koji, an original member of SRC and now a captain of Team SEA approaches him as he is glad that he survived. Musashi was taken to their base and revealed that the monster he encountered earlier was Reija, who was detected undersea a year ago. They were interrupted by a warning where a monster named Scorpiss was entering the Earth's atmosphere. Musashi recognized him earlier for turning Juran into a barren wasteland and killing Parastan. Musashi is joined by Team SEA and they launch their TROY AS and TROY BS. As the monster is rampaging in the city, it begin to destroy a hospital that Musashi's friend resides in. Once they about to be killed, Team SEA fires a missile, bringing it away from the hospital. Reija appears and fights the monster but only to be overpowered by the menace. Musashi exits the TROY BS and brings his friend to safety. There, he witnesses the mermaid, now having human legs fuses with Reija, turning the monster stronger but still, overpowered by Scorpiss. Musashi takes his Cosmos Stone and transforms into Ultraman Cosmos Phantom Corona Mode. The phantom-looking Ultra rescues Reija and overpowers Scorpiss while destroying it with Phantom Blazing Waze. However, all he foreseen was a dream and realizes that Cosmos will never return. Scorpiss retreats for a while and the mermaid reveals her name as Shau while telling Musashi that Mari is with her people. Soon the Team SEA follows Shau and Reija to their hideout where a portal opens, leading to her people's hideout. Once arrived, they were introduced to Alien Gyashi, where their leader, Jin, holds a dislike towards humans for being selfish. Musashi encountered him earlier in a dream where he got destroyed by Jin. Mari appears and leads them to their base where she revealed that Child Baltan from 10 years ago was the one that brought her to this place. Shau reveals that sometime ago, Sandros and his Scorpiss terrorized their planet and turned it into a wasteland. As the Alien Gyashi migrated, Scorpiss chased them and destroyed them. When Jin's crew are about to be eliminated, a being with a light silhouette destroys them and let the remaining Gyashi fly away safely. The being itself had been acknowledged as a God by their species. A swarm of Scorpiss arise and begin on their journey to Earth in 7 days. Team SEA discuss this matter with Earth Defense Forces where they agree to have the Alien Gyashi assist them in protecting Earth from Scorpiss. 3 days before the Scorpiss invasion, SRC developed a force field to be used to defend the Earth from the monsters. Musashi receives a call from Mari to go to Space Zone. There he found Mari unconscious and Jin begins to attack Musashi for making Shau trust humanity. However, he stops when he realizes that Musashi didn't attack him and instead of never giving up that convinces him to trust humanity. Developing a change of heart, Jin uses his power to complete the force field system, causing a giant shield to cover the Earth and protect it from a swarm of Scorpiss. Though proven effective, but a dark vortex empowered some Scorpiss as they were used to perform a kamikaze attack to destroy the shield and ease the invasion. Soon, Team EYES started to help as Musashi, their former team member was also involved in this operation. After witnessing Shau and Jin's bravery, Musashi finally regains his bravery and calls on Cosmos once again. Cosmos appears in Eclipse Mode where he demolishes the entire Scorpiss before Sandros appeared and overpower him. Another Ultraman much like Cosmos, who is the legendary God/protector of Alien Gyashi came to Earth at the end of the Scorpiss invasion. Attacking the invasion’s forerunner, Sandros, at the moment it attacked Cosmos. The Ultra knocked the monster to the side. As it recovered, he delivered some of his energy to the weakened warrior, allowing them both to take on the vile monster. As they did so, Sandros began to unleash its black cloud, blocking out the sun. In complete darkness the pair of heroes was attacked mercilessly by its energized blades. The foolish monster, however, eventually made a mistake. Charging up its fire ball exposed itself in the darkness, allowing both Cosmos and Justice to quickly fire off their Cosmium and Victorium Rays, annihilating the fiend and saving the Earth yet again. Cosmos separated from Musashi again as the Ultras leave and Jin is revealed to have survived from the Scorpiss attack thanks to Reija and that their experiment finally reached it's success. Sometime later, Cosmos repairs the damage done by Scorpiss as he and the Alien Gyashi spaceship fly towards the sunset, ending the movie. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode **Space Corona Mode **Skeleton Corona Mode *Ultraman Justice **Standard Mode Kaiju/Seijin *Parastan *Scorpiss *Sandros *Reija *Alien Gyashi *Shirubyi Cast * : ** Musashi (young): Konnosuke Toukai *Captain Harumitsu Hiura: Daisuke Shima *Deputy Captain Shinobu Mizuki: Kaori Sakagami * : Hidekazu Ichinose *Koji Doigaki: Koichi Sudo *Ayano Morimoto: Mayuka Suzuki Soundtrack The original soundtrack, based on the movie was available. The soundtrack featured scores by Tatsumi Yano and Llekazan (New Century Ultraman Legend soundtrack). All titles are in Japanese, translation needed Disc 1 # 震撼する宇宙 # ウルトラマンコスモス~君にできるなにか (主題歌フルサイズ) (Project DMM) (Something that can be Ultraman Cosmos - Kimi (theme song full size) (Project DMM) # はるかな青き海に # 宇宙怪獣襲来す # 戦場の出会い # 新世界への導き #. 光り輝く神 # 地球人として # 全地球防衛指令 # 戦渦の北九州 #. 天空への叫び # エクリプス降臨 # 伝説の巨人・ジャスティス # 旅立ちの時 Disc 2 # 新世紀劇場版ウルトラマン伝説~including「空想少年」(フルサイズ) (New Century Theatre Ultraman Legend ~ including "fancy boy" (full size) # 新世紀劇場版ウルトラマン伝説ウルトラマン・エクササイズ(ラップ: Project DMM) (New Century Theatre Ultraman Legend Ultraman exercise (wrap: Project DMM) # 新世紀劇場版ウルトラマン伝説~including「空想少年」(オフヴォーカル・ヴァージョン) (New Century Theatre Ultraman Legend ~ including "fancy boy" (off vocal version) Notes & Trivia *This film was the last movie to feature the first recording version of Ultraman Cosmos ~Something You Can Do~(~Kimi Ni Dekiru Nani Ka~) since The First Contact. *This film also marks the first appearance of the new Ultra: Ultraman Justice, and Cosmos' new forms: Space Corona Mode, and Phantom Corona Mode. *Some of the cast are former GUTS members and Super GUTS members, Captain Seiichi Munakata as the General of Team SEA, Captain Megumi Iruma was his assistants of Team SEA. Captain General Hibiki also appeared in the movie where his role was as the General of Team SEA army. Ryo Yumimura appeared as member of Team SEA, which they first appeared on Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. *Team EYES also returned in the movie, they appeared with the TECCH Jet and Tech Thunder TECCH. *The sound for Ultraman Cosmos's Color Timer is that of Ultraman Dyna's instead of the regular sound. *This movie was later referenced in New Ultraman Retsuden episodes 65-68. *The alternate cut is the second Ultraman Cosmos film to feature Konnosuke Tokai taking his role as a young Musashi. Continuity Notes Original film *Parastan reappears in this movie since the 2-parter "The Battle with the TECCH Booster". *Musashi's father; Yujiro, reappears in this film since his appearance in The First Contact. Young Musashi Chapter *Given that this was alternate version of the film, it might have implied that the film took place between The First Contact and the TV series. id:Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet ja:ウルトラマンコスモス2 THE BLUE PLANET Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultraman Cosmos Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Movies Category:Productions